Scarlet Salvation
Synopsis: The Scarlet Salvation was a group of Scarlet Crusaders who wish to not only carry on the original traditions, but possibly, in due time, reignite the Scarlet Crusade. Following the old traditions, which were found during Alexandros Mograine’s time, they allow Humans of all nationalities, Quel’Dorei, Half-Elves, Dwarves, and Gnomes within their ranks, as long as they are not corrupted. They have since been annihilated by the "Army of the Truthful" and later the Forsaken although some members are still alive but many have joined the Truthful. Priesthood of the Crimson Flame: Synopsis: The Priesthood of the Scarlet Salvation follows the teachings of the Abbots and High Abbot, if there is one present, within the Scarlet Salvation. Many of their teachings come from sermons that Luther Alburton wrote, that have recently been discovered by the Priesthood, as well as a few others. They devote themselves not only to the Holy Light, but to helping those that are within the Scarlet Crusade continue their faith with it, as well as serve it with utter devotion. Chain of Command: High Abbot: The Officer of the High Abbot shall always be seen as the highest rank within the Priesthood, however, it is quite rare to see someone with the title that has been recognized by the Scarlet Salvation and, more importantly, its priesthood. The High Abbot is seen as the main speaker of the faith and conducts most sermons for the Priesthood and various Crusaders. Abbot: Abbots are as rare as the High Abbot, with the first one, of the Scarlet Salvation, being Felitra Everbright. They conduct sermons, as well as help train those within the Priesthood. Faithful: Those considered "Faithful" are members of the Upper Priesthood and maintain their status by not only helping with sermons, but aiding their brothers and sisters in their dire times of need, whether it be healing, fighting, or restoring their faith. Disciple: Those that are disciples have been inducted to the Lower Priesthood and either aid a Faithful or an Abbot, as well as learn and acquire the teachings of the Scarlet Crusade and the Holy Light. Upper and Lower Priesthood: Upper Priesthood: The Upper Priesthood of the Scarlet Salvation consists of mainly those labeled as 'Faithful' as well as an Abbot or two, and the High Abbot. If a Cathedral ever falls under the control of the Scarlet Salvation, the Upper Priesthood shall work out of it, as well as maintain its security and cleanliness. Lower Priesthood: Those who work within the Lower Priesthood are taught by a single Abbot, allowing for them to not only teach themselves but, if necessary, cooperate with their fellow bretheren within it and their brothers outside of it, proving that they are worthy to teach others the teachings of the Holy Light and the Scarlet Crusade. Ranks of the Scarlet Salvation: Grand Crusader: Lee Adams Inner Council Officers - Lord-Spiritual of the Salvation: Brother Siegmund Praetorian Officers Crusader Military Inquisitor and Inquisition Faithful Church/Clergy Ranger Military/Misc Disciple Clergy/Church Footman Military Initiate/OOC Rank Territorial Rules and Regulations # When within a somewhat hostile territory, such as Stormwind City, Scarlets will be required to not only be respectful to the laws, but to not cause trouble either. # All Crusaders, when called to action, must carefully leave the city as quickly as possible and return to the battlefield. Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Organizations Category:Lordaeron Organizations Category:Lordaeron Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds